Pusher 2
by Tubbie
Summary: Modell is back and has two agents in mind for revenge. Finished. Thanks to all the R & R.
1. Default Chapter

**Pusher 2**

**Wednesday August 26 10:20 AM Mulder's Office**

" Mails in", Mulder dropped a small bundle of envelopes and a brown package on Scully's desk.

Lifting her head from her work as her glasses slipped down her nose, she picked up the hand-sized package and examined it with a raised brow.

" Gift from some secret admirer? " Mulder grinned as he plopped down rifling through his mail.

Scully gave him a look as she reached for the letter opener. " Brother Bill sometimes sends me trinkets he finds amusing while out on tour, but I don't recall him saying anything about leaving the base until later this year." The box opened to reveal foam peanuts protecting a snow globe. Except there was no snow, no water 

And a very stark scene of a large rock surrounded by smaller pebbles.

" Spooky" Scully trailed off.

" You rang? " as Mulder dropped his feet from his desk, tossing aside his renewal form for Celebrity Skin.****

" No, I don't, take a look. I don't think it's from Bill." 

" It looks intact, it's not damaged." Holding it under the desk light, Mulder swung back to his desk and returned with a magnifying glass.

Scully searched the box outside then in. " Mulder, there is no post mark on this box, no return address, you say this was in mail call? " 

" Uh uh" Mulder reply as he busily studies the globe. Underneath were the words 'Tamamo No Mae`. 

Dumping the foam contents atop her desk Scully unfolded a neat little piece of rice paper that read:

" I show you your destiny. I will ensure you fulfill it. Kitsune gari "

" Scully, look at this these small rocks look like bones and skulls."

" Come on, we need a better look at this .All of this." Scully scooped up the shipping box and headed toward Tech room three.

Scully locked the item into position and set the magnification. " How did this get past building security? You don't think it was slipped in internally do you? "

" I don't know, but I'm getting a de javue feeling." Mulder punched his cell phone. " Hey Langly do me favor run this through you data base and see what comes back. Yeah, funny man I'm too lazy to run it here, just think of it as doing the taxpayers a favor. Right."****

Scully adjusted in the focus as Mulder rattled on. What she found was amazing. The landscape that opened before her was desolate as an ancient battlefield, devastation of life was smashed around the main rock, and it was a miniature masterpiece. Tuning in further she could make out writing on the large rock.

" Mulder add this 'sessho-seki'." Scully pulled back from the viewer to rub her tried eyes.

" Ok got all that? Right, call me back " Mulder studied the paper as he walked over to a computer keyboard and began typing. 

The answer to his query was swift " Damn he's Back! " 

Smacking the table as he push back and away from the terminal arching his back, closing his eyes tightly.

Scully read the screen: English - Japanese translation Kitsune gari Fox Hunter.

" It can't be he was comatose."

She typed in Tamamo No Mae` not found, Sessho-seki Not found.

 " Its Model, Its Pusher I can feel it."

" The rate of the tumor growth, the brain activities. We left him for dead."

 " If he is, he should be easy to find. Let's go G-woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 PM Iron Wood Nursing Home.**

" Yes sir, yes, as soon as we know, Sir." Scully clicked off her phone as they entered the reception area.

" What can we do for" A badge swung open from Mulder's hand "…. the FBI? Today?"****

"Information on a Robert Patrick Modell, a patient here."

The Receptionist extracted a medium sized file and flipped it open " Modell, R. Patrick, status Brain tumor, inoperable." Looking up at the agents " says here he died just over six months ago."

Scully reached out for the file " May I take a look."   "Sure."

" This chart says Modell was being treated with Zaxsinal. And anti-inflammatory drugs. Is Dr. Collins here today?"

" Yes, he should be on break." looking at the clock " wait here I'll bring him to you."

Scully continued through the documents. While Mulder paced, " Who claimed the body?"****

" No One. Yet." Boomed a voice, both turned toward " I'm Dr. David Collins, and Robert is still here in our morgue."

" Please lead the way Doctor."

**2:10 PM Iron Wood Morgue**

". So Dr. Scully with the experimental nature of this treatment and the finality of Modell's illness we really had a chance to expand our research."

" Dr. Collins these charts indicate a shrinkage of the mass, and an improvement in EKG reading. But then."

" It puzzled us as well, he actually seem to be recovering but then the reading declined here, and here until, well see for your self."

The trio stopped in front a metal door marked 1. " It's the loneliest number ' Mulder uttered under his breath.

The stark click of the stainless steel door echoed though out the angular room. The table pulled out to reveal no one.****

"What in the." Collins grabbed the log in book from a nearby cart.

" Doctor, I noticed video cameras in the reception area, do you have archival copies?"

" There are no pick ups listed. " Lifting his slightly puzzled gaze to Mulder "Videos?" " Yes, we keep copies. Anything older than 6 months will be archived, why 

Agent Mulder?"

" The Drug! Where do you keep the Zaxsinal? " Scully pivoted to face Collins. 

" What, what would that matter? who ever took him couldn't use it on a dead man."****

Shaking his head and extracting his key ring the first of two locking doors clicked open, 

" Really the drug would be of no use to any one outside this. " Click snap went the second lock.

" And cupboard was bare." mused Mulder.

" I, I just don't understand." Collins shook his head in amassment.

" How much of the drug was in there? "  Scully look directly at Mulder, " For one person."

" Maybe enough for 4-5 months but, the Zaxsinal has to be stored correctly or it will be inert in hours."

 Mulder's phone rang " Yes, great, stay put we'll be right over." Clicking the phone off.   

" We need those tapes now."


	3. Chapter 3

  **4:40 PM Offices of the Lone Gunman.**

Langly cautious opens the door.

" What? You guys change the secret knock on me again? " Mulder pushed open and held the door for Scully as Langly backed into a dimly lit room containing masses of electronic equipment and his two cohorts Byers and. " Frohike," Mulder handed him a bundle of tapes " You are the right man for this job." ****

Two hands gloved from the first finger joints to the wrists took the bundles. 

Behind round glasses an unshaven face accepted the assignment. " Who or what am I looking for? "

" Modell, Pusher."

The three gunmen looked at each other, then at Mulder. " That " Byers began " Might explain your little package." 

"But, I thought Modell was terminal, never going to even regain consciousness." Byers looked perplexed " How did."

Scully cut him off  " Miracle of modern science." She lifted an eyebrow. " Good drugs."

" If it is Pusher, he sent you clues to a fable. The Fable of the Jewel Maiden." Byers walk over and gestured to a table were the results of his researched were scattered.

"The Japanese kitsune or foxes are sometimes were beasts in legends. Tamamo no Mae` is a famous were-fox, so skilled and powerful she would often prey upon kings and emperors. Her rein came to an end when one counselor of Emperor Toba's, a kitsune gari, a foxhunter, recognized her for what she was and set about her destruction along with her companion, another kitsune. The dead foxes were turned to Sessho-Seki."

"And Pusher is applying this story to us?" Scully asked.

"There is a bit more to the fable, the fox hunter had to take these foxes down. He was a young man, but he had been in a fierce battle with Tamamo no Mae's companion previously. That fight had poisoned him and he knew he was dying and if he couldn't finish them now he never would avenge himself."

"Oh, so it's personal " Mulder mused. 

" Pusher fought the both of you before and lost. He was trying to go mano a mano with Mulder not realizing you work as a team, he must have underestimated agent Scully's abilities. That, and given his overblown ego, his defeat by her intervention, well, he had to come up with a rationalization for his loss to you, so this is now how he see you, both as foxes, dangerous powerful foxes, he must hunt down and destroy, to right his being wronged."

" So this is to let us know we are the prey, and the hunter is on our trail. Why let us know? Would a good hunter tip off his quarry? "Scully pondered.

" No, but he might try to unsettle his game, to make it more interesting." Mulder looked at Scully 

" Guys call me if he turns up on those tapes, we'll be at my place." 

Scully furrowed her brow at him, as she picked up the case file and headed for the door. 

" First thing he'll attempt is divide and conquer, we are going to play his game, just not by his rules. We are going to play him."

Holding the door for Scully she jibbed " Did you ever get the hot water turned on? "

" Hey, was that a cold shower joke?" 

As the door closed behind them, Langly grinned, Byers shook his head and Frohike sighed.****

**7:00 PM Mulder's Apartment**

" Yes sir, understood, until we have more to go on he'll have to make the first move. 

I'll be going over the doctor's charts and Mulder is reviewing surveillance tapes. Right. Good night sir."

"Skinner updated?" Mulder put one of the two tapes he had spared Frohike into the VCR.

"As much as we are." Scully resumed reading the case file.

Mulder plopped on the couch next to Scully and began scanning through the first tape.****

**10:00 PM Mulder's Apartment**

Scully stifles a yawn as she closes the case file and stretches.

Mulder clicks off the TV, " I have much better ideas on how to waste an evening."

"True, but figure we saved you a fortune on tonight's phone bill."

Mulder tried to look wounded but ended up grinning. " Always looking out for me."

"That's what partners are for. So, what do foxes do after a hard day of being foxes?"

"They go home to their den and sleep. Let's hope Frohike comes up with something."****

**August 27 6 AM Mulder's Apartment**

Ring, Ring.

"Ah…Hello." Mulder groggily answered the phone.

"Bad news dude," Frohike sounded like he had been up all night. "It's definitely your boy on the tapes, unfortunately he looks like he is up to his old tricks."

"Damn, we'll be right over" clicking off the phone, Mulder realized the aroma of brewing coffee.

"Hey," Wandering into the kitchen " I didn't have any coffee."

"I know. You didn't have any the last time I was over either." Scully handed over a mug of Java.

"You got all the badges in girl scouts, didn't you? That was Frohike, he's got something."


	4. Chapter 4

**7:30 AM The Lone Gunman Office**

Scully, Mulder, Byers and Frohike are gathered in front of a 19" monitor; to Frohike's right is a stack of VCR decks. "Ok, I've edited on to one tape all of Modell's appearances I could find and left the day and time indexes." Frohike reached over and pushed the tape into play.

Modell is in his hospital bed looking quite comfortable, as two nurses and a doctor fuss about the room checking machines and monitors that seem to be in status quo condition.

"What's going on here? Frohike?" Mulder points to the doctor adjusting a machine almost out of video range.

"Oh, this is beautiful. Watch a bit more."****

Dr. Collins looks up at the clock and tells one of the nurses something; she makes a notation in a file. 

Scully shakes her head " There, the doctor is calling time of death."

"But," Mulder cuts in " he's got three people in there." 

The other nurse begins shutting off equipment, as the doctor gathers up the paper work.

The fax machine chattered to life and Byers left the group watching the video, to retrieve the documents it was spitting out.

The doctor and company had left the room. Modell was now out of bed and had that smug look of a kid who had just pulled some stunt that should have gotten him detention, but he hadn't got caught. He got real close to the camera and said something to it, and then the picture turned to white noise.

Mulder hitting the rewind button "What did he say?"  Was answered by Langly, who had just joined them, "Pretty sweet, eh Mulder"  

Mulder and Scully looked up at the shaggy blonde "You do enough surveillance, you learn to lip read. Guess he knew you see the video."

Byers called out "Scully, you might want to have a look at these." 

Mulder and Frohike continued through the tape.****

**8:00 AM The Lone Gunman Office**

"I've compared Modell's old brain charts with these Iron Wood just faxed over. "Scully crossed the room back to the monitor "Look at these areas here and here, the increase in activity is at least ten fold of his older charts. The only promising thing in this report is a high rejection factor of the drug, that occurs after prolonged use."

"Scully," Mulder looked up from the reports " I do believe you have identified the natural abode of the 'whammy'."****

"Mulder, he is much stronger now." Scully looked very concerned. " Last time we barley stopped him. How large a group on the tape did he push at one time?" 

"Six" Frohike answered.

"Ok, if he is this strong" Mulder rose and began pacing the room "Why didn't he take us out up front? Why the little package to you?

 Why all this time to figure out where he was and how he got out?"

"You said yourself, to agitate his prey, Byers referred to his over blown ego, he wants us to figure out his clues, so when we solve the clues, then in his mind we are worthy to challenge him."****

"That would fit his profile, it is what he expects us to think, here look at this." Mulder motioned back to the view screen that Frohike was still checking "Every time he performs his whammy, his control looks complete and relaxed, but it is taking a great deal of concentration on his part. All the tapes white out or cut almost immediately after he's done. But. Look what do you see here?"

Frohike freeze framed the tape and manually advanced it very slowly.

Scully concentrated on the figure "hold, he's flushed, advance. Hold." The light was just right and Modell had sheen to himself. "God, he is covered in sweat, and his pupils are dilated." Scully straightened up "To much stress to push that many minds and possible side effects of the Zaxsinal might have left him needing down time?"****

"Right all this time we've had for discovery, I'm betting he's used to recuperate from his 'demise'."

"Time's running out and he has nothing to lose but his chance at revenge. He is due for an appearance"

"As much as the Zaxsinal has enhanced his power, it's also speeding up his death. He can feel it. He will go all out, he won't even try to survive."

 Byres was amazed "How are the two of you going to stop a guy who was almost unstoppable the first time?"

"The Two of us won't" Mulder stated flatly, while looking directly at Scully.  "But the five of us will. That is if you guys care to help?"****

The trio exchanged glances and all gulp a replied "Sure".

"Byres come here" Mulder walked to the far end of the room and had and quick and intense conversation with Byres the others could not hear, it ended with Byers vigorously nodding his head in agreement "Scully join us we need to draw up a strategy. Langly, I'm going to need a concealable communication device you can wire up for us. If you need something from the bureau we'll appropriate it.


	5. Chapter 5

**8 PM Scully's Apartment**

" Yes sir. Yes." Scully had her cordless phone firmly planted in the crook of her neck as she crossed from the kitchen to the living room where Mulder was entrenched upon the couch.

" We have some more information to go over, but we haven't gotten anything new to go on yet. Yes, as soon possible. Good night sir, "

The phone clicked off and was deposited on the coffee table. Scully landed next to Mulder on the couch. " What now Mulder?"

" His move, we wait. Let's get some sleep. "****

**August 28, 10:13 AM Mulder's Office     **

Ring, Ring

"Bureau, Agent Mulder speaking."

"Did Agent Scully like here little gift?" Mulder waved to get Scully's attention, and snapped the speakerphone on.

"Yeah she received it, but I'm hurt you didn't get me anything."

"Oh, But I do have something very special for you Fox..." ****

"I don't know, mom always told me not to take gifts from walking dead men."

" Very amusing Mulder, do you always joke in the face of impending death?"

" I still have time for jokes, do you have time, Modell?"

"Time and the Quality of time. You know G man" Modell mused " If today were my last day on the planet, and I had a beautiful partner, I wouldn't spend it at work, no I'd take some vacation time leave the office go for a walk tell her all those things I been."

" Cut the crap Modell, where and when."

" Patience, Fox." You will find out soon enough. It is, of course, a winner takes all match, so you must bring your partner or it would be no fun at all"

" I wouldn't miss it for the world, Modell." Scully replied.****

"Agent Scully, I must admit I didn't see the resourcefulness you were capable of the first time around, I won't make that mistake again."

" Oh but you have Modell. This rematch is your biggest and last mistake."

"My, my, Mulder your partner has quite a fire there. However do you quince it? Maybe when this is all over Dana and I can take that little walk your missing out on."****

"Modell." Mulder barked through gritted teeth.

" Make good use of your time agents. Winner takes ALL." Click

Mulder looked at Scully " The trace where did it come from."

"Skinner's Office"

They both bolted through the door

"It could be a trap" Mulder's voice echoed back to Scully who was several feet behind him and gaining.

 "Or, It could be" Scully turned and spun back toward the basement office "routed from another source."****

Mulder arch his run and followed her back to the office.

Scully reread the trace read out. Mulder read it from over her shoulder. It was not Skinner's number.

"Damn" Mulder hit redial.

"Not bad, for cunning little foxes. Still want to play?"

"This game is a little boring Modell, a lot of talk and no action.'****

"In three days then. We will settle this. That should be sufficient time to set your affairs straight."

"Where and what time?"

"The location is written on a map in an envelope, that is located in the top drawer of your dresser at home, Mulder. Nice Ties. 

The exact time is written on a stick-it note inside Scully's diary. My, I do believe you missed your calling of being a writer."

Mulder and Scully were starring at each other in total disbelief.****

Then they realized the evil, malicious laughter exploding from the phone. 

"Really... I have been most…amused." Modell chuckled off his voracious musings and retorted further 

"Is it bureau policy for endangered agents to spend the nights together in each others apartments? Safety in numbers?" 

His contemptuous tone was bleeding right through the speakerphone, making the air thick in the small office. 

A brief pause as in all sunk in, then very solemnly "Three days... I'll be waiting and ... watching…" Another burst of laughter ended with a disconnecting click."

"He was at our apartments, he's been through our....  home is no longer safe." Scully's mind was racing through the events of the last few months. 

"What doesn't he know about?  How long has he been spying on us?" 

"Not long enough, call the boys, mission is a go..."


	6. Chapter 6

**2 PM Lone Gunman Offices**

Langly and Frohike work on their respective projects across from each other.

"Frohike progress report please, where are you at on that?" Langly tucked a loose lock of blonde hair behind his ear.

"The eyes are ready. I'm squeezing some fine-tuning in. After this we grab a spool of wire and the tool kit. You got your ears ready?"

"Yup. Same as you, some final tweaking." Looking past Frohike to a closed door. " Man, their plan is either too complex, or they have modified it several times." Loosely pointing a screw driver at the closed door "They have been in there way too long."

"Or " Frohike began pulling gear into army green duffel bags. "They have been done for the last..." looking at his watch "hour and a half, and decided not to bug us."

"I'm just glad Modell was cocky enough to give up the location ahead of time, we can have it bugged tonight before dawn."****

Byers emerged from the closed door "You guys set?"

"Yeah" Frohike slung a bag over his left shoulder. " We are almost rolling."

Byers drew close to both men. Looking behind to the room he just left the agents in. "When you get done, get back here ASAP." 

Continuing to stare at the door, " I need you to make the two way system each of the agents will be wearing as bullet proof and powerful as possible."

"But, The whole warehouse will be wired, for sight and sound, we can monitor their every movement, thought the plan was..."

"Forget the plan" Langly and Frohike looked dead at Byers, then at each other, then back at Byers who continued " Mulder was right, we need the most powerful and concealable communication device for them and me. For this mission to be pulled off, they have to hear me.  If they can't hear me, they are as good as dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ronnin Osu August 29th**

Pusher sits on the hard wood chair in the half-light of a small room. 

The floor is old weathered and thick with dust. He glances up at a mirror and studies his fuzzy reflection.

Defeat. He was the dealer of this word. Not the recipient. Not until that one day in the hospital. Warrior-to-Warrior he had him. 

The FBI Agent. Then the rules changed. She showed up.

Two against one. Not a defeat, a set back. He had come back from the dead hadn't he? Resurrected, Stronger and smarter than ever. Like a hunter, he had studied them, watched them, and learned their routine. He could have taken them dozens of times. Even staged an accident, a muder-sucide. No, he knew a worthy adversary deserved a little more. He would kill them eye-to-eye. No he would make them suffer first. The way they had let him suffer. He had lost time. Time he did not have. 

The candle that burns twice as bright. That was he. 

They had time. But what if only one had time, without the other? 

He stood and grinned a heartless smile as he moved closer to the mirror. ****

The Ying separated from the Yang. The one left could never be whole without the other. 

Long after Pusher was gone the victory of this final battle would play out. For years, awaking each day knowing defeat was hanging in every moment, and the nightmares it would bring each night, burning his victory in all the deeper.

But which one? Mulder had resisted that day in the hospital. When the gun was pointed at himself, Mulder had no hesitation. 

But when she showed up, and Mulder had the gun on her, he struggled. Hard. He could die knowing she would live. But could he live with her gone? 

Revenge would only take him so far then the emptiness would destroy him. That wouldn't take long. Certainly not years. 

Scully. Smart, pretty, and those eyes. She had entered the room that day, to back up her partner.

The fear that flooded her face as the gun clicked an empty chamber next to Mulder's temple.

Then the look that would kill. Her eyes burned and screamed let him go. She was strong, a scientist, and catholic. 

She would turn to her beliefs in her grief and her beliefs would betray her. 

Those beliefs would make her stay and relive this day over and over. That would take time.****

His arm seized. Incredible pain shot up to his head. Pain intense enough to make his vision blurry. He stumbled across the room to the drug stash. 

Damn. He needed more at a time and dosages closer together. Time. Even at this rate he had the time to finish what they started. 

Waiting for the alleviation of the pain he need to concentrate. Pain it should be their pain. 

His mind pulled images of his surveillance on them over the last few months. 

The time they spent together, their world they shared within this world. 

Soon all gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Car Ride to Warehouse**

 "Scully, Lets take next week off."

"A little optimistic about our situation, are you?"

"Naw, we are the good guys, we always win."

"I meant optimistic in that Skinner would let us have the same week off at the same time."

"Mmm, Good point. You should check in."

Flipping out her cell phone Scully contacts "Byers, our ETA is about 15 minutes, are you ready for us?"

"Yes, Out" Byers closed off his phone and turned right to face Langly. ****

Peering over his thick black-rimmed glasses Langly replied, "Dude, we are as ready as it gets." 

Handing over a two-way headphone set to Byers, Langly adjusts his own headphones into place. "Frohike, talk to me."

"Got um, their ETA is about 13 minutes."

Pulling his long blonde hair into a ponytail Langly continued, "Have we got eyes?" "Yea,"  "How much coverage?" 

Frohike was adjusting knobs "about. 70%" 

"Damn," Langley bite his lower lip, "Well, start the feed to us. Byers, man are you sure your plan is going to work?" 

Beads of sweat were beginning to cross the immaculate face of Byers. 

"It has to. I do not have a plan to explain a couple of dead FBI agents if it doesn't work."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Warehouse**

The car is stopped in front of the destination, a large, long abandon warehouse. Looking quite ominous as the sunsets. 

"Lets see if the tax payers bought us some good gear" Mulder stated as he reaches behind his ear and pushed slightly. Scully did likewise.

"Byers, do you read me?" Mulder looked around as he stepped out of the car.

"Loud and clear, Scully are you receiving"****

"Any sign of him?" Scully asked, not liking the feel of this situation at all.

"No, but he could already be here. Everyone in position?"

"All right. All systems are go" Byers faced Langly and continued with "Code Blue."

"Mulder", Scully grabbed his hand, " Let's get this bastard."

"My thoughts exactly..."

The gravel crunching as they approached the ramp to the warehouse seemed to be the only sound to be heard as day slipped into night. The incline ended with two battered and worn doors. As they go up, one door was partly push in, with a slight groan, as Mulder pushed, it gave way. 

Entering, the dim light filtered from above scattered fixtures, a few still faintly glowing.****

"Must be a small backup generator, enough for " Mulder gestured upward "this."

"You getting this Byers" Scully strained for a response " Byers?  "

Nothing. Faint static garbled noises.

"Byers no good. Repeat can't hear you." Scully shot Mulder a look.

"I don't have anything either" Mulder tapped at his ear, "but there seems to be more light coming from over there."

Scully looked and could see more luminance past several abandon creates and support pillars. 

Heading in the direction he indicated she shrugged " Beats standing here in the dark."

"Like months to a flame" Mulder answered.

"Damn" Byers spit through clenched teeth. " Frohike tell me you've got visual."****

"Affirmative. They are moving further in, north-by-north west. No sign of our boy yet."

"Langly you got a blue print for this place?" 

With a nod he pulled papers from a satchel lying near by. "Here"

"I'm going to move my position. Frohike you give me exact locations on them and tell me when he shows up."

"Where are you going?" Frohike was adjusting a pan on the camera following the agents.

"Closer, inside if I have to."

"Are you nuts!" Langly reached to grab Byers shoulder.

"They're counting on me." Byers took Langly's hand and pulled his grip from him. " You know I won't break a promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Confrontation 

Carefully making their way through the mazes of discarded machinery and crates the agents found the source of the light.

"Mulder, there must be thousands of candles" The room was very large and very empty save for a short table with a bottle and two cups.

"So this is the big production for the final act" Sneered Mulder.

"Your Final act Fox!" Pusher appeared, a halo of light behind him, making it hard to see his features.

"Robert, you look like hell." Mulder replied knowing he was trying to make a grand entrance.

Where did he come from, Frohike was confused. It was like a wink, he wasn't there, then he was "Byers, he's there!" what the hell?

"Oh crap, I'm loosing visual guys, cameras are cutting out in a cascade."

"If it's not the equipment," Langly was checking and rechecking his gear  "its him, which means."****

"He knows. He's leveling the playing field." Byers thought hard and fast. "Guys, pack up and get out of here. Now."

"You can't be. "  

"What the hell are you."

"Now. No arguing, and make enough noise, do something, so he knows we've gone. Got it. Do it. Out." 

Byers looked at the map and headed to the warehouse.

Pusher shifted and the lighting on him was more readable now. Taunt and drawn his body looked ravaged by stress, somehow aged beyond his time. 

The air was cool, he moved as fluid as mercury, yet he looked uncomfortable.   

"You know the invitation was for two." He raised his arms as he grinned widely. 

"See No Evil " knowing the cameras was now dead and useless.

 He touched his left ear "Hear no Evil ". Which he also knew was dead.****

Mulder stared to speak.  

"Almost forgot, speak no Evil "

Mulder and Scully exchanged glances, neither one could utter a word.

Byers was making his way toward the glow in the warehouse as silently as possible.

His earpieces dead, and still not close enough to hear anyone or anything going on.

He prayed he could make it in time.


	11. Chapter 11

Trapped 

"Well, lets get some basics out of the way, Shall we? 

"Mulder any weapons on you? " No was the head shake

"And Scully you? " No. She repeated the same as Mulder.****

" Your back -up. How many? "

Mulder, two on one hand one on the other, raised three fingers.

"A bit rude, little pissed are we Mulder? "

A light flashed across the room and pusher looked off to an area that wasn't visible to either agent.

" Mute point, pardon the pun. Seems the Calvary just high tailed it out."

"Cozy, just us three. Three's a crowd. I like the sound of a couple better than three."

" Well let's see I'm not going any where, so it must be one of you. "

"I'll give you a minute to say your good-byes." Pusher was backing away from them, 

" Should have taken that walk Mulder."

Looking only at Scully unblinking "I'm looking forward to my walk." ****

Byers couldn't hear, but could see Pusher as he backed up, but his view of the room was limited from his hiding place. 

Where were the agents, not dead? Was he too late? He was listening for them.

"Oh, you can have your voices back."

"Mulder, he going to kill."

"One of us. One of us will still be here to take him down, he can't last much longer"****

Mulder pulled Scully close to him and drop his voice to a near whisper. 

"He's backed off cause he had to, he's probably re juicing right now. Let's see if we can wear him down."

"Mulder, I think he's about ready too lose his grip, I mean his eyes glaze and then brighten, but their glazing over longer each time."

"His speech, it's odd, clipped and, well, just damn crazy."

"Ok, lets fight as hard as possible and hope for a melt down, so we can take him down." 


	12. Chapter 12

Trapped Tighter 

"Modell, I thought you said it was winner takes all."

"Yes. That hasn't changed."

"Well, what's the game? Arm wrestling? Shoot some hoops, Checkers?

"Don't be an ass Mulder. That's for the Neanderthalic masses. Brute strength, or a little luck, or some basic math skills? Bla. How beneath us that would be."

"Here's your chance to challenge the most evolved mind on the planet."****

"Insanity is an evolutionary advantage? Since when? Chemical enhancements do not an evolution make."

Byers locked in on the voices. There was still a chance. Just need to get close enough, before Pusher could stop him.

Pusher was sounding very cranked up. Byers allowed himself a grin, good, Mulder was trying to get him tired.

"How foolish of me " Pusher realized how much the last few minutes of arguing had drained him. " to think you could keep up with my mind."****

"Come here both of you join me in a drink before we continue." 

They couldn't refuse, as their bodies walked toward the table the bottle and cups sat on. They both fought the movement, trying to drain him further.

"Kneel" Pusher barked, he placed a cup in front of each of them and proceeds to pour the dark amber liquid from the bottle.

"Come now, its not that bad. This is a favorite drink of mine."

Mulder and Scully sat less than four feet apart across from each other. Trying to tune Modell out. But he was there right in their brains. At level 10 plus.

" I know a toast. A toast to a new world with new beginnings." Modell had walk round the table to kneel next to Scully. 

He reached out the back of his hand and gently caressed her cheek. " New friendships" He smiled. Her eyes were ablaze, that same hate was there.

" I haven't seen that look since the hospital. I think I kind of missed it." 

Snapping a look to Mulder "I think she might have a few other interesting expressions I'd love to see, I think you know."

"Modell... I will kill you with my bare hands. "Mulder fought with all his will to stand.

"Don't think so.... A toast. A toast of I win you lose. Drink up!"****

It was now or never. Byers was as close as he could get. He had to make sure he was close enough. He burst from his hiding place in a dead run echoing footfalls as he was shorting the gap between him and the agents.****

Pusher let him advance.  Stepping away from the table and closer to the approaching figure.****

With two swift moves of his right arm Modell released two shrukras that landed center mass and stopped Byers in his tracks.

Looking down at his chest, the two metal pieces were imbedded and the blood was seeping across his midsection.

It hurt, it hurt bad, and things were starting to spin. Fighting the blackness that wanted to engulf him back, he delivered what he had come to do. 

He yelled "Rosebud." ****


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell." Pusher said half confused, half laughing, " What was that all about?" turning to face the table, and the two people standing there.Standing?

"Game's up Modell." Scully smiled. She and Mulder were both walking towards him.

Pusher began backing up. " You can't possibly be."

"Ready to break your jaw?" Mulder clenched his fist, and advanced on him. 

Grabbing the weaken Modell he toss him to the ground and ordered. "Sit"

"Scully..." Byers voice was weak, and things were still dim "What's marked on the bottle and cups" 

"Japanese characters, the bottle and one cup match, the other cup is marked different it."****

" Poisoned..." Byers lost his battle with consciousness and the pain took him out with a thud.

Scully's eyes widened. Mulder's heart sank.

Mulder, pissed, grabbed the bottle and shoved it at Modell. "Drink, drink or I'll kill you right now."

Pusher grinned like the insane. "Sure, why not." and he took a large chug.

Hurried footsteps approached, and halted at Byers prone form.

"Frohike help Byers, Langley go get help for him." Mulder directed and Langley left.

Frohike started working on Byers.

"Modell, What was the poison? How long before it." Scully was trying to remember the location of the closest ER.

"Time, No more Time, all gone. No doctor to fix you up. No time." Modell was losing his grip on sanity.****

"Antidote! He must have some stashed here." Mulder didn't know where to start looking.

Time, did they have time to look? Oh, hell. Game Time.

"We are all poisoned, I'm betting there has to be enough antidote here for at least one person."

"Modell we finish this now."

"I was right, Mulder you are a man of honor." 

"And so are you, if I win you'll give up the antidote."

"What's the game Mulder?" Pusher was grinning again.

"Best of three, Paper, Rocks, Scissors."

His eyes dancing with lunacy Pusher began laughing. " Roshambo!! Oh, Yes, pure genius, perfect."****

Mulder and Modell stand opposite each other with one outstretched fist at waist height. Their distance between their fists is about three feet.

Scully counted " Ready, 1, 2, 3 "

With each number their right fists rose back towards the shoulder and lowered. 

On the count of three. Mulder Scissors.  Modell Rock.

Scully announced " Modell. One to zero". Modell was smirking.

Again " 1, 2, 3." Mulder paper. Modell Scissors

"Modell, Two to Zero " Modell was feeling smug. Scully prayed Mulder knew what he was doing

" 1, 2, 3 " Mulder Scissors. Modell paper.

" Mulder One - two "****

" 1, 2, 3" Mulder paper. Modell Rock.

"Mulder Two to Two " Scully tried to hide the "YES!" screaming in her mind.

" 1, 2, 3 " Mulder Scissors, Modell Scissors

"Stalemate. Redo round. 1, 2, 3"

Mulder Paper, Modell Paper.

"Stalemate. Redo round. 1, 2, 3"

Mulder Paper, Modell Rock

" Mulder Three to Two, Game and Match. " Scully was relieved.

Modell looked shocked, for a second, and then extended a hand for Mulder to shake.

As Mulder shook hands, Scully snapped a handcuff on Modell's wrist. Then the other cuff on his arm, both arms behind his back.

"Well. The antidote Modell." Mulder was getting edgy.

Modell just grinned he wasn't going to say anything

"You sorry bastard."

Frohike keeping pressure on Byers wounds was surprised to see his friend fighting his way to being awake.

Byers fought the pounding darkness " Mulder. You've been poisoned."

Byers head was spinning and things were really dimming " Scully, your cup, different, contains antidote, no poison."

"Damn, hidden in plain sight." She sighed

The distant sounds of police cars and an ambulance were getting louder, and two very tired agents were ready to wind this case down.

"Modell what does this writing mean on my cup?" Scully asked.

Modell began to laugh, and then laugh even harder until tears were rolling down his face.

" It says, it means to ' take a walk'."

Mulder reached out "I'll take that walk, now, Scully." ****


	14. Chapter 14

**September 3rd 3:30 PM Skinner's Office**

"I've read your reports," Skinner closes the file he's been looking at, "How's your lone gunman doing?"

"He's doing fine, his wounds are painful, but healing nicely." Scully replied. Surprised at the AD's concern.

"And Modell is at Ironwood in a real comma, this time?" Skinner leans back in his chair.

"Yes, Dr. Collins says it's a matter of days before he is gone." One person Mulder won't mind being gone.

"Who idea was the hypnotize block with the subliminal audio activation trigger?" Skinner sounded a bit pissed " and how the hell did you know it would work?"

"Well, " Mulder shot an, oboy - another - reprimand, look at Scully " We didn't sir, we did know if we didn't accept his challenge, innocent people would die and he would taunt us with that information until we did play his game. We guessed a mind block on a mind control would be our only chance and it was more like."

"I know " Skinner waved a halting hand " I read the file. You two took a big risk." Skinner had that look a parent often gets. Amazed at what his agents had pulled off and at the same time angry as hell at the risk they chose to take to protect the public from this madman.

 The momentary silence from her boss seemed like a good time to inquire, " Will that be all. Sir? "

" No, There is one more matter to be addressed" Skinner stood and reach down to bring up a file storage box, he sat on his desk. "Take a look."

Mulder and Scully both raised and approached the desk, Mulder took the lid off the box, reached in and pulled out a plain looking VCR tape. 

The only identifying mark was a date on the label. "Sir? What are these?" Mulder was confused.

" I received these from a courier last week." ****

"And they are tapes of." Scully began, but Skinner finished " You and Mulder. Modell's personal surveillance, for, well, way to long."

Having the rug pulled out from under you by a madman in a coma is just too damn screwed up.

" I guess he wanted to win at anyway he could. I'm guessing he figured if he died or somehow lost, he had information here that would harm you two."

"Guessing Sir? Haven't you watched the tapes?"  

"No. They are yours to deal with and dispose. I don't need a madman's point of view on two of the bureaus finest agents. 

The tapes won't be in my report, as they don't exist. Understood?"

"Yes Sir, Thank you Sir" Mulder dropped the tape in the box, threw the lid on and headed to the door. As they exited the office Skinner looked down at his desk to hide a smile, dropping the file in his drawer on top of a familiar looking VCR tape.

 As Skinner's office door closed, and they made their way down the hall Mulder spoke. "Scully, you know Frohike gets my video collection when I die, so we could just throw these in there."

"Oh, no, no not going to happen."

Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story. 


End file.
